Master of Toys
by theresnomeaning
Summary: Harry hasn't been the same since the end of the war. People are still trying to save him, from himself. But in the end, they are all his beloved toys. And they love him back.


_**Warnings: **__mild torture, brainwash. This story is a bit twisted. Insane?Harry. Dub-con?(non-graphic)._

_It's not totally DH-Compliant. The Hallows work differently here (you'll understand when you read). Remus and Tonks didn't die. Harry did not have the King Cross experience._

_The pairings include Harry/Snape (in a very twisted way) and mention of Remus/Tonks._

_This is a bit experimental story, in the structure not totally linear._

**Master of Toys**

"Well, well, well..." he said and paused, eyeing the witch with a sinister gleam on his eyes. "What do we have here, hm?" he stood up from his throne - the former chair of the headmaster of Hogwarts - and walked swiftly towards her. "Hermione Granger, the mudblood know-it-all who still wants to save Harry Potter," he shook his head and pointed his wand at her. "Crucio."

Hermione trashed on the floor, biting a scream. People watched the scene with fear and trepidation. There were Remus Lupin, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Minerva McGonagall, on the Light side. They were all horrified and unable to do anything - not that they could anyway, since the Death Eaters had disarmed them.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk... Oh, Hermione, you have always thought that you knew better, that you knew what to do... Now look where this atrocious behaviour of yours brought you." he replied and released the witch from the curse.

"Harry, please..."

"You have, just like Severus would say, a thick, dense and completely useless brain, don't you, Hermione? Harry Potter is dead, at least the one you knew before. Why can't you all accept it? Severus does."

"Snape is a traitor!" Ron shouted.

"And you, Ron... I believe I did not address you. But you never knew when to shut up, did you?"

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "What has happened to you? Just tell me this..."

"I am the master of the Hallows, Hermione. Do you really think you can be the Master of Death and remain the same?" he replied coolly. "The Hallows require a payment, 'Mione...

"The power the Dark Lord knows not wasn't love," there was a mockery on his voice that chilled her spine. "Tom Riddle always feared death. He always tried to make himself immortal... But only the true Master of Death can achieve immortality, and more... I can bring people back, just like I did to Severus."

The said wizard was sitting on a chair beside the one Harry was before.

"You remember, don't you, what I told you about Severus when I saw his memories?"

Hermione nodded, still trying to find a way out of that, a way to bring the Harry she knew back.

"He loved my mother. He was obsessed with her. So I brought him back and gave him a replacement for her... Myself."

Hermione and Ron gasped aloud. Minerva looked lost and Lupin, angry.

"But not without a price, of course," he added, smiling widely. "I will never forgive him for the way he treated me, the way he always hated me because of my father... So I broke him."

While Harry talked about Snape, said dark eyed wizard was quiet, not even acknowledging that Potter was talking about him. Harry approached him and began to soothe Severus' hair and cheeks.

"It wasn't easy to break him, you know. Too stubborn, too tough. But in the end I reduced Severus Snape to my little loving puppet. Isn't he adorable? Don't you love me, Severus?"

"Yes," Snape promptly replied and Harry laughed aloud.

"He has his uses. Fucks me rightly and is a good one to fuck too. Oh, don't look like that; Ginny! If you want we can still have some fun."

The redhead witch looked thoroughly shocked, not even able to reply.

"I can make you all love me too. It is a process. First you give a person pain, and then you comfort them, you take away the pain. And then you hurt them again, and if they are good enough, you heal them... And you repeat it over and over again, until they love you, because they know you could hurt them, but you don't..." Harry mumbled, more to himself, and Hermione felt tears pouring from her eyes. "You would like to see it, wouldn't you, Ron? The greasy git being broken before your eyes. Perhaps I can show you in a pensieve, some day..."

At that Snape looked at Harry with hurt.

"Shhhh," Harry shushed him. "I don't think like that about you any more. You are my favourite." Snape nodded, looking like a child praised by his mother.

Hermione couldn't understand why and how Harry had summoned the Death Eaters again... How he could have turned into a monster like that...

"I summoned the Death Eaters because Riddle's soul wasn't the only thing he gave me that night. He also left a piece of his magic... As for why, well, I needed a little army to bow before me and run a few errands. Who would be better than them, if they were already used to the life of slavery to a madman?"

And since when was he a Legilimens?

"Remus... I've been wanting to talk with you. Teddy and Nymphadora are always crying, wanting you to be with them. Do you want to join them, Remus?"

Hermione looked at Remus, who seemed torn between crying for Harry and wanting to kill him. Harry had taken away Nymphadora and Teddy, only Merlin knew why.

"Harry... This isn't you," Lupin said almost crying. "Can't you see what the Hallows did to you, Harry? You are not this cold hearted, cruel person. Why did you take them away from me?"

Harry chuckled, looking really amused.

"I did it because I could. In my life I never could do things just for fun, and now I can. Forgive me if I look a bit too much enthusiastic."

Lupin gulped. Harry was lost.

"Lucius!" Harry called and the blonde wizard walked, looking at Harry with fear and hate. "Take them to guest rooms," Harry ordered, waving his hand towards Remus and the others.

Hermione noticed that Lucius Malfoy, differently from Snape, didn't seem to love Harry.

"Oh, yes, Hermione. Aren't I brilliant? I know exactly how to hurt each one's pride. For Lucius the worst is to bow before the Boy-Who-Lived, knowing that he can't do anything against me... And well, not to mention what I did to poor, poor little Dragon."

Granger didn't even want to know what Harry had done to his former school enemy, the very thought gave her frights.

...

"I want you to Crucio him, Ron, and I promise I will not hurt you more for a week." Harry said.

Ron looked at Draco Malfoy battered form and tried to summon hate to make the curse work. He didn't want to curse the blonde. Sure, he didn't like the little ferret, but to use an Unforgivable on him... But the prospect of being left alone for a week...

"Crucio!" he shouted, but the curse didn't work.

"Ron, you need to mean it. You have to make better efforts." Harry instructed as though he was a teacher.

"Crucio!" he tried again, and Malfoy twitched a bit. Ron tried to think of all the times Malfoy belittled him, called Hermione a mudblood, insulted his family... "Crucio!" this time Malfoy trashed, whimpering in agony. His grey eyes were so desperate that Ron stopped the curse, disgusted with himself.

"Good, very good," Harry smoothy said. "I am so proud of you, Ron... Your mother, however, wouldn't be, would she? Can you imagine what she would say if she knew that her little Ronniekins is using Dark Magic, hm?"

With that, Harry walked out. Minutes later Malfoy trashed on the floor.

And the Polyjuice wore off.

Leaving Ron looking at his own mother on the floor.

...

"Why didn't you bring you parents back, Harry?" Hermione asked. Now she didn't try any more to 'save' him, but while she remained lucid she would try to understand her ex best friend.

"They would be disappointed in me."

"So why do you act this way, Harry?"

"I don't know, 'Mione, I don't know," he said, a bit distressed. "I've gone mad. And there are voices whispering in my head, telling me what to do. I tried to kill them, but they don't go away, they don't go. I tried to starve myself to kill them, but it didn't work. And they hurt me, but when I do what they want they don't."

Hermione nodded. Harry was insane... So he wasn't really himself when he hurt them all, he wasn't.

"I just want to be Harry, but they won't let me."

"Did you look for mediwiz-"

"Shhhhh!" Harry quickly silenced her. "The voices don't want me to go to mediwizards! They don't trust them."

...

"Am I really your favourite?" Snape asked.

"Of course, Severus. Even if you don't deserve to be. You know that you don't, don't you?"

Snape looked down at his shoes, ashamed.

"Yes, master. I know, there is no excuse for the way I treated you before. I should have been left to die, you should have hurt me like I did-"

"Shhhh. Are you trying to tell me that I did something wrong, Severus? Besides, I already hurt you, remember?"

"Of course not, master... I just can't feel deserving of your mercy... And you only hurt me because I deserved, and you healed me!"

Harry smiled solemnly.

"Aren't I merciful, Severus?"

"Yes."

"So accept my mercy and stop complaining."

...

"The voices, Mione... They told me to kill myself. They told me how to become immortal again."

Hermione swallowed. She knew Harry was insane, and that he needed help, but the more rational part of her brain thought that if he died all that nightmare would end...

"I'm thinking about doing it, Hermione. What do you think?"

"What do you want, Harry?"

"I want them out of my head. They promised to leave me in peace if I die."

"Do what you want, Harry. If you want to be free..." she trailed off.

Harry smirked and narrowed his eyes.

"Traitor bitch!" he accused. "Now you want my death, 'Mione? What happened to our friendship? There are no voices in my head!" he stood up from the place on the floor where he was sitting. "You want me dead, but when I'm done with you, Hermione, you'll love me so much that even the thought of ending my existence will cause you pain. I promise you."

...

Harry watched them. They loved him. They would always do. And they loved him just like he was.

It was a good thing, to finally be loved for who he was, and not for being the bloody Boy Who Lived. Snape loved his enemy's son. Ron would never again be jealous of him. Remus loved him more than Teddy. And Hermione resigned her so loved rationality to love her own torturer.

They all knew how Harry was merciful.

The voices in his head cheered with him.

He would never be alone again.

He smiled.

**The dub-con warning was for the mention of Harry/Snape... Since well, Snape isn't on his right mind to decide, I think.**


End file.
